


Hogsmeade with Honeydukes

by isvbellelightwccd (carlosthescientist_official)



Series: tmifemslash bingo fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, also lowkey meliorn mentions jace once pls take it as jeliorn, mentions of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlosthescientist_official/pseuds/isvbellelightwccd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a nice day for a Hogsmeade trip.</p><p>(clary x isabelle + hogwarts au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogsmeade with Honeydukes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tmifemslash bingo!

It's a nice day for a Hogsmeade trip.

Or it would be, if Isabelle hadn't been ditched.

Meliorn had landed a detention from Professor Morrison for almost blowing some poor kid's face off in DADA, which meant she was sitting on their usual bench, alone, with no one to point out the attractive people that walked by to. She's wondering whether or not to crash her brother's date with his boyfriend, when she's startled out of her thoughts by a shout of "Izzy!". The Slytherin looks up and sees Clary Fray running towards her, petite arms almost overflowing with candy.

"Hey, Clary," Izzy greets. "What's up?"

"I raided Honeydukes," the Gryffindor replies with a grin. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Hope Meliorn's all right."

"Oh, I heard about that! Sounded horrible. Want some candy?"

Isabelle shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Clary sits down next to Isabelle, picking a chocolate frog (Izzy's favorite) out of her hoard, and handing it to the taller girl.

" _Gracias._ "

Clary sticks her tongue out at Izzy, and it's already colored from the lollipop she's been licking. Isabelle tries not to stare.

"How's Jace?" She asks the redhead, instead of doing something stupid like trying to taste the lollipop on Clary's lips. They're good friends and both in Gryffindor, so this seems like a safe topic for the Slytherin to stay on for a while. Clary smiles as she begins to tell a story about something Jace did during Quidditch practice that was, in typical Jace fashion, incredibly dumb.

Isabelle tries to ignore how utterly _radiant_ Clarissa is.

***********************************

At one point, they both decide to grab a table at the Three Broomsticks and finish the rapidly dwindling candy pile there. As soon as they walk in, Izzy sees her brother and his boyfriend snuggled in a corner, sharing disgustingly cute kisses and taking sips of the other's butterbeer. This, for some reason, prompts Isabelle to start thinking about what it would be like to do those things as well, preferably with a certain red-head Gryffindor. She tries to banish these thoughts and just enjoy some time with her best friend, but she can't stop thinking about Clary's pink lips and how they'd feel on her own.

Ugh. This was the _worst_. Isabelle Lightwood didn't _do_ crushes. She'd rather have people fawn over her, other than fawn over someone herself.

"Izzy...?" Clary waves her small hand in front of the Slytherin's face. "You there? You've been staring at Alec and Magnus for like.... two minutes."

"I was- I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"What it would be like to kiss you." Izzy blurts out.

Clary blinks, and then, slowly, she smiles.

"Really?"

"... Really."

Clary's smile widens and she leans forward to press a gentle kiss on Isabelle's lips. "There. Now you know."

Izzy grins too, and she kisses Clary again, and then again, and one more time before leaning back.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"How romantic." Clary snorts.

"Fine. Will you, Clarissa Fray, do me, Isabelle Lightwood, the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Miss Lightwood." the smaller girl giggles before kissing Izzy's cheek.

***********************************

Later, she thanks Meliorn for getting that goddamn detention, to which he merely nods and says 'Jace told me. Congrats.' and then continues trimming plants in the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.isvbellelightwccd.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/izzylightwcod)
> 
> yes professor morrison is soldier 76! thank you thank you i love my middle-aged walmart-clearance-section-captain-america dad and also Putting Random Characters Where They Don't Belong


End file.
